


Monologue

by KurogamiMika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurogamiMika/pseuds/KurogamiMika
Summary: I admit it's not the best.Set after she flew away.She monologues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Monologue

_She closed her eyes and tried not to feel like a coward. Maybe Draco was right, and running away was the wrong thing to do. She wanted to, though. The desire to escape, to just flee, fluttered like wings in her ribcage. For once, she wanted to do the easy thing, not the hard thing. For once, she wanted to give into the urge that had been building in her quietly for years. She wanted to fly away, and never look back._

_The urge became a wish, became a need, and she—_

_She became a bird._

_All the thoughts in her head went quiet. Her wings reached out to touch the sky, and the sky was the only thing that mattered. Forward was the only direction left._

_Her tears dried up in the wind._

She didn’t know how long she had been flying for, but as her mind cleared she felt the fatigue in every way. So she landed into a forest where she felt no magicals presence as she had neither the will or strength to continue escape.

Harry couldn't help but humourlessly laugh at the situation she put herself in.

The Ruse was over and all carefully laid plans that seemed to be a far away concept, that now needed to be implemented. But Neither her magic nor mind was cleared enough for that yet.

What it always came down to was Magic. Because of her strength of magic people expected her to be more than she wanted to be.

No, That wasn’t correct. It was because she pretended to be the sole heir to the infamously dark, powerful and _pureblooded_ Family, and a slytherin to boot. _My, doesn’t_ _he make the perfect little poster boy to be cowed into our cause?_ Duplicitous Harry may have been, but wasn’t that an understood concept?

Without a doubt Grand Mr.Riddle will be furious to be swindled so thoroughly. A vow made in equal falsehood is still a Vow none the less.

Harry had lived in total falsehood to the point that she didn’t know where Rigel began and Harriet ended. Her face was not her own, her friendship…. _former_ friendship, Education and accolades now belongs to a nameless faceless criminal.

Harriet looked up to the sky and dawn was approaching.

It was time to move.

“Draco Malfoy, And all of those I have hurt I am sorry you were hurt from my lies, but I am not sorry for pursuing my dream.” She whispered softly. “ And may the wind ever carry my confession, so that I may never forget what I did this for” She whispered silently like a prayer.

She morphed once again into a bird once again to fly back to reality.


End file.
